Friendship Reign
by Yukimura-kun
Summary: Story of DW&SW coalition to defeat Orochi and the chars are using they DW6,SW3,WO,& DWSF2 outfit except my OC,she use Zhao Yun DW5 outfit in female version while they r fighting & a green,red,blue uniform for DW also orange uniform for SW... Enjoy...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

Starring ...

**DW Characters :**

Zhao Yun

Ma Chao

Jiang Wei

Mei Chan (this is the OC, i made...(she's like my little sister) and join the adventure with Zhao Yun also his girlfriend too...lol)

Including the other Shu Kingdom Characters...except Wei Yan (sorry, dun angry to me with that scary voices...it makes me feel dizzy...XP)

**SW Characters : **

Yukimura Sanada

Kanetsugu Naoe

Mitsunari Ishida

Kunoichi

Also including Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Kenshin Uesugi, Shingen Takeda, & Musashi Miyamoto...

**Friends from : **

All Wei, Wu, Other Kingdom Characters...

The other Samurai Warriors Characters...

**The Enemies : **

Orochi

Da Ji

Including his officer at Warriors Orochi...

And dun forget abt the bandit at school...lol...

* * *

Ok, this is just the prologue... and this is my first fanfict too... dun worry this isnt have yuri/yaoi scene...and i'll still update this while i got a free time... so feel free to read it...

Nah, Enjoy the story...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

I made the characters younger from their real version or maybe older...lol...

My OC is here to in Shu...bcoz she got called from Zhuge Liang to help Zhao Yun & friends...

ok, so this is it...

**DW Chars :**

Zhao Yun/Ma Chao/Jiang Wei/Mei Chan : 18 years old

Liu Bei : 26 years old/Guan Yu : 24 years old/Zhang Fei : 22 years old

Huang Zhong : 40 years old/Zhuge Liang : 23 years old/Yue Ying : 21 years old

Pang Tong : 31 years old/Guan Ping/Xing Chai : 16 years old

**SW Chars : **

Yukimura/Kanetsugu/Mitsunari/Kunoichi : 17 years old

Hideyoshi : 27 years old/Kenshin : 25 years old/Shingen : 30 years old

Musashi : 19 years old/Sakon : 18 years old/Keiji : 20 years old

Nene : 23 years old/Kiyomasa/Masanori : 21 years old

**The Outfit :**

(They r from Shu using a green uniform for school...)

Zhao Yun/Ma Chao/Jiang Wei : Green suit, white shirt, green tie, green trousers, white socks and black shoes

Mei Chan : White shirt, green neck tie, green vest, green-white oxford skirt, white socks and black shoes

(While Fighting...)

Zhao Yun & Ma Chao : DW6 outfit + their weapons (Dragon Spike & Iron horse Glaive)

Jiang Wei : DWSF2 outfit + his weapon in DWSF2

Mei Chan : Zhao Yun's DW5 outfit (female version) + her weapon (Green Maiden's Spear)

(And They r from Samurai using a orange uniform for school...)

Yukimura/Kanetsugu/Mitsunari : Orange suit, white shirt, orange tie, orange trousers, white socks and black shoes

Kunoichi : White shirt, orange neck tie, orange vest, orange-white oxford skirt, white socks and black shoes

(While Fighting...)

Yukimura/Kanetsugu/Mitsunari : SW3 outfit + their weapons

Kunoichi : SW3 outfit + her weapon

(Their Lords and other general are using usual outfit for office and for other jobs, the differences are from the tie (Shu : green, Wei : blue, Wu : red, & Samurai : orange) also the other general who doesnt goin to work r using usual outfit at home... but the differences r from the colour....)

The story begins at Dynasty High School...

In there, a boy named Zhao Yun was alone reading a book but at the same time... bandits appeared in front of him and talk...

Bandits : hey, i see a calm boy here and... ooh, u r reading books in place like this... hmm, can i see wat r u reading now?

While Zhao Yun wanna answering them, suddenly Ma Chao & Jiang Wei come...

Ma Chao : Hey, wat r u doin with my friend? If u dun want make me angry, get out of here bitch!!

Bandits : Crap, his friends come...i suppose we must go first...

After that bandits left, Zhao Yun continued his reading until Jiang Wei call him...

Jiang Wei : Yun, r u ok?

Zhao Yun : Yeah, dun worry abt me... (he close the book)

Ma Chao : Um, i think i see something different from u now...Yun...

Zhao Yun : Huh? R u kidding, Chao? I'm not using something odd, u know...

Ma Chao : i already know that, Yun...

Jiang Wei : Hoo, i know wat u mean...Chao... err, do u mean his glasses right Chao?

Ma Chao : Yeah, i mean that... Yun, since when u use that glasses?

Zhao Yun : lol, i'm using this glasses just for reading...not to all, Chao... ( he remove the glasses)

Ma Chao : Oo...ok then...

-


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

After that, the bell ringing... so they must goin back to their class now...

Jiang Wei : Hey, guys...we need back to the class now...lets go then...

Ma Chao : Yeah, yeah...coming...

Zhao Yun : Ok...

In the Class...

All Student : Good afternoon, sir!!

Zuo Ci : ok, good afternoon too... right now we r studying History of Japan...nah, i give u a question... if someone can answer my question and right, he/she'll get B in this subject...

Ma Chao : (whisper to Jiang Wei) wow, i really wanna get that B...

Jiang Wei : (whisper to Ma Chao) if u want, just answer his question right...and u'll get that B...lol...

Zhao Yun : (whisper to them) sssttt... dun laugh to loud...our teacher 'll hear u...

Jiang Wei : ( whisper again) i know, sorry...

Zuo Ci : nah, this is the question... um, can anyone see a picture in this potrait?

All Student : Yeah, we can see that...

Zuo Ci : ok then, so who is this?

(Author : Sorry, the picture is in their class... i couldnt see too...lol...)

Ma Chao raise his hand...

Zuo Ci : hmm, who is this? Ma Chao?

Ma Chao : err...is that Masamune Date?

Zuo Ci :" tet tooot"... u wrong...

Ha ha ha... all student except Jiang Wei & Zhao Yun r laughing...

Jiang Wei : aww, man...thats not Masamune Date...

Ma Chao : (still shocked) so who?

Zhao Yun : i guess i know the answer...

And Zhao Yun raise his hand...

Zuo Ci : Yes, Little Dragon...err...i mean Zhao Yun... wat's the answer?

Zhao Yun : the answer is Nagamasa Azai...

Zuo Ci :"ting tong"... u right... as i promise, i'll give u B in this subject...congrats...

Zhao Yun : Thank You sir...

Zuo Ci : u r welcome...

-


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Then the last bell ringing... all student r ready to goin home...

Zuo Ci : ok, all student...we meet again next time...cya & good afternoon all...

All Student : Good afternoon too,sir...

At the school gate...

Ma Chao : Ah, already can go home yet... ok, lets go home...

At first, Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun r seeing each other but then smiling and said...

Jiang Wei & Zhao Yun : ok...

But at their way home, Zhao Yun look so pale and look out of breath while walking... at the same time, Ma Chao & Jiang Wei r chatting...

Ma Chao : r u sure, we must go to library again tmr?

Jiang Wei : of course, bcoz i need to give back this book i rented from library... so u dun want go with me to library?

Ma Chao : uh, i dun mean that...

Jiang Wei : Oo...ok... if u dun want go with me, i can ask Yun to join me to library...

Ma Chao : errr...ok, we go together... um, how abt u...Yun? r u agree with me or Wei?

Zhao Yun : i think we goin to library together, guys...

Ma Chao : um, ok then... hey, r u really ok...Yun? u look so pale...

Jiang Wei : i think i agree with Chao now... Yun, i think u r sick right now...

Zhao Yun : i guess, i'm ok...just a little dizzy in my head...

For sure, Zhao Yun doesnt know how he can out of breath like that...

Jiang Wei : Chao, coming here!!

Ma Chao : oo...ok... wats up?

Jiang Wei : (whisper to Ma Chao) i suppose Yun is really sick right now... bcoz he hold his sickness and keep forcing to walking fast like us...

Ma Chao : (whisper back to Jiang Wei) if like that, i think we must go back fast b4 Yun unconcious here...

Jiang Wei : (still whisper) aww, man...dun too fast too... u can see it or not, Yun is really out of breath now...

Ma Chao : (whisper again) dun be such a worry-wart, Wei... look that is the house...

Jiang Wei : (whisper back) well ok, its up to u then...

-


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Zhao Yun : guys, wat r u talking abt? U guys look so serious...

Ma Chao & Jiang Wei : err...it was nothing... we just talk abt hot gossip today... he he he...

Zhao Yun : ? u guys r really weird now... i think...

Jiang Wei : (whisper to Ma Chao again) crap, i forget to telling u... if Yun in this condition, usually his instinct r sharp...

Ma Chao : (whisper back to Jiang Wei) thats ok, Wei... in this case, if he's sick right now...he can know who wanted to attack him and who doesnt right? So, i suppose this is good for him right?

Jiang Wei : ( still whisper) yeah, u r right...Chao...

Zhao Yun : um, wat r u guys talking again? Still abt that hot gossip, huh?

Ma Chao : err...yeah...bcoz i got that gossip from our classmate and that gossip is so really popular now...

Jiang Wei : uh-huh... i think i agree with Chao again now...

Zhao Yun : ?? uh, i really confused & speechless now, guys...

Now, they already arrive to their house...but it seems Zhao Yun sickness is really bad... so he must holding it while he goin upstairs. Then after last stairs, he near crashed to the desk bcoz of his head...but it seems he still strong to hold it with his hands... and in the same time, Jiang Wei see that...

Jiang Wei : (crap, he's badly ill... i think i must searching a medicine and call Master Zhuge Liang...) Um, Chao! Can help me for a while?

Ma Chao : Huh? Wats the matter,Wei?

Jiang Wei : come with me to other room, first...

Ma Chao : ok...

In the next room...

Jiang Wei : can u stay with Yun here? Bcoz i need goin somewhere...

Ma Chao : where r u goin?

Jiang Wei : err, i wanna call Master Zhuge Liang to cure Yun sickness... bcoz he's badly ill now... so help him, if he needs something ok...i'm goin first, Chao...

Ma Chao : ok, be careful... (hmm, Wei is right...Master Zhuge Liang can cure the sicknesses...lol...i'm forget abt this again...aww, the fool of me...)

-


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

And Zhao Yun near unconcious in front of his room...

Zhao Yun : i guess...i must take this bag to my room first...but in this condition, i... (crap, i couldnt hold any longer...so forgive me, guys...) uuuh, *black out*...

Then Ma Chao...

Ma Chao : Yun!! R u ok? Answer me if u there... *gasp* OMG, Yun... hey, wake up... (ah, dun tell me...he...) "...." hmm, i see why he unconcious here... his body r too hot for just a fever... (but he mustnt stay here... i think i should bring him to his room and searching a cold water & a mini towel for reduce his fever...)

And then Jiang Wei...

Jiang Wei : Master, help me please?

Zhuge Liang : wats the matter, Jiang Wei?

Jiang Wei : (whisper to Zhuge Liang) err, while go back from school to home... i see Yun was pale and i think he was sick at that time...

Zhuge Liang : so wat do u think abt his sickness?

Jiang Wei : i think he got fever...

Zhuge Liang : well ok, u r right...Jiang Wei... i think i'll report this to Lord Liu Bei... bcoz he'll be so worried bcoz so long he doesnt have meet Zhao Yun...

Jiang Wei : ok then, but we need fast right now...bcoz Yun is badly ill now...

Zhuge Liang : u dun worry, i already see something in the sky and i think he already have someone to take care of him...

Jiang Wei : i guess...its Ma Chao right?

Zhuge Liang : yeah, u right again... ok, i'll report this and u go back first... i'll go with the others later then...

Jiang Wei : ok, thank you Master...

In that time too, Ma Chao already get mini towel to reduce Yun's fever...

Ma Chao : ok, with this for a while... i hope his fever is reduced...

Then, Jiang Wei already at the door of their house...and he knock it...

Jiang Wei : knock, knock...

Ma Chao : (aww, who is it? Doesnt know i'm really busy now,huh?) yeah, who is there?

Jiang Wei : its me, Wei...

-


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Ma Chao : just open that door, i'm not lock it...but i'm already slot and attach to the door...

Jiang Wei : ow, brother... i think u should lock it... if a thief come wat should u do, crap?

Ma Chao : sorry, sorry...bcoz i couldnt leave this room...

Jiang Wei : Huh? Wat reason is that? I suppose i check ur place now!! *gasp*

Ma Chao : u see... thats why i couldnt leave this room...bcoz Yun is unconcious while u r goin to Master Zhuge Liang place...

Jiang Wei : Ooo...sorry...

Ma Chao : so where is they now?

Jiang Wei : who?

Ma Chao : "facepalm"... i mean Master Zhuge Liang and the others...

Jiang Wei : um, they said... they'll come later bcoz they need bring something for Yun...

Ma Chao : well, ok then...

Suddenly, someone knocking the door again...

Jiang Wei : ah, thats it... i'll open the door...

Ma Chao : yeah, yeah... up to u then... bcoz i couldnt leave this room...

Jiang Wei : um, welcome Lord Liu Bei...

Liu Bei : hello, Jiang Wei... ah, i heard Zhao Yun was sick...where is he?

Jiang Wei : he's in his room with Ma Chao...

Liu Bei : ok, may i go to his room now?

Jiang Wei : sure, my lord...

Liu Bei : ok, thanks...

Then Guan Yu & Zhang Fei come...

Jiang Wei : hello Master Guan Yu & Master Zhang Fei...

Guan Yu : hello too, but bro Bei already go to Yun's room right? Ok, i'm joining him then...

Zhang Fei : Yo, Jiang Wei... where is my little brotha? *hic*...

Jiang Wei : (aww, man...he drunk again...) um, if u mean Zhao Yun...he's in his room...

Zhang Fei : o...ok...*hic*...*hiccup*...

And Zhuge Liang come...

Zhuge Liang : Jiang Wei, where is he?

Jiang Wei : um, welcome Master...he 's in his room...i'm joining u then...

-


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Zhuge Liang : ok...

They all goin to Zhao Yun's room and Zhuge Liang started checking Zhao Yun sickness...

Zhuge Liang : Hmm...

Liu Bei : How abt his condition now, Master Zhuge Liang?

Zhuge Liang : For this time, he still fever bcoz he's too tired and doesnt have rest well... but no need to worry, if he can rest well... he can back healthy again...

Jiang Wei : ( Master was right, i seeing Yun doesnt rest well...he always busy with something in the late of night... but in the morning, he still can do usual activity like me & Chao... i know, his stamina was great but if he doesnt rest well... it'll dropped his condition, thats why he out of breath while walking...) um, how long he must still rest like this?

Zhuge Liang : In my prediction, he'll be healthy at 3-4 days...

Ma Chao : Alright, I and Wei 'll take of him then...

Liu Bei : Ehem! Dun u guys forget, u guys must go to school right?

Jiang Wei & Ma Chao : But, if not us...who want to take care Zhao Yun then?

Liu Bei : I got an idea... how abt Guan Yu taking care of him? Bcoz tmr Guan Yu doesnt get assignment from the office, so he can taking care of Zhao Yun...

Zhang Fei : Wait, bro Bei... i'm joining bro Yu as well...please...

Liu Bei : Hmm, if u can promise me...u dun drink while taking care of Zhao Yun... its ok...

Zhang Fei : ok, i promise then...

Liu Bei : Good... Guan Yu, can u stay here now with Zhao Yun? Bcoz i need back to my office first... still have many assignment to do...

Guan Yu : ok, bro Bei...

Zhuge Liang : ok, i'm leaving too... still have to do something, so i'll come back here late...cya guys...

Jiang Wei : Thank you Master & my lord...be careful...

Tomorrow morning, while Liu Bei already go to his office and Zhuge Liang already go back to his clinic... Ma Chao & Jiang Wei are...

Jiang Wei : Chao!! Wake up... we need go to school, crap...

Ma Chao : yawned... i'm still sleepy now...

Jiang Wei : thats bcoz u play games in the late of nite... so stop complaining and take a bath now!

Ma Chao : well ok, u r too noisy...crap!

-


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Suddenly Guan Yu...

Guan Yu : ssssttt!! Dun too noisy can u guys? Yun & Fei still sleeping now...

Jiang Wei & Ma Chao : Oops, sorry...

Ma Chao : ok, Wei... i take a bath first...

After Ma Chao done, they r ready to goin to school...

Jiang Wei & Ma Chao : ok, Master Guan Yu...we goin first...

Guan Yu : ok, be careful then... (phew, if Fei was wake up... they'll be beaten and couldnt go to school...)

Then after Guan Yu talking like that, Zhao Yun awake...

Zhao Yun : *slowly open his eyes* where is this?

Guan Yu : Aah, u awaken now...thank God... um, this is ur room... u r sleeping bcoz of fever...

Zhao Yun : (suddenly, he wanna wake up and sit...but...) ugh!

Guan Yu : Dun force to wake up now, u r still sick...so u r not goin anywhere...

Zhao Yun : *then he slowly back into his sleep position* so wat abt the school?

Guan Yu : u dun need to thinking which doesnt important now, after u r healthy again... u can think again abt that...

Zhao Yun : "..." alright...

Then we go to Ma Chao & Jiang Wei now, at school... the teacher asking abt Zhao Yun...

Meng Huo : err, anyone know abt Zhao Yun? Where is he now?

Ma Chao : um, he's sick sir... so he doesnt come here...

Meng Huo : well ok, we'll study without him then... Eh, Ma Chao?

Ma Chao : yes, sir?

Meng Huo : um, can u ask him to get a letter from a doctor who taking care of him...please? bcoz our school need that letter to approve he 's really sick...

Ma Chao : (i guess i need Master Zhuge Liang to make this letter then...) ok, i'll ask him if he already healthy and can back to school again...

Meng Huo : thanks then, Ma Chao...

Ma Chao : you re welcome, sir...

Meng Huo : ok, lets start our class now...

-


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Now, we back to Zhao Yun again... and Zhang Fei already awake, then he see a letter at the door...

Zhang Fei : (a letter...for who? I guess i see it first... *gasp* this is a challenge letter to Zhao Yun... crap, i must tell bro Yu now...)

He knock Zhao Yun's room now...

Zhang Fei : knock...knock...

Guan Yu : Fei, is that u? If u r Fei, just come in...

And he come in with rushes...

Zhang Fei : Bro Yu!!

Guan Yu : Wat? U r rushing like hell to coming here...

Zhang Fei : err, i have a bad news... Oh, little bro...u r awake now... how r u now?

Zhao Yun : ah, Master Zhang Fei... um, i'm ok but still feel little dizzy now...

Guan Yu : sorry, if i interupt ur conversation guys... but Fei, wats the matter in the truth?

Zhang Fei : "..." Oh, yes... i get this letter for Zhao Yun...but i think i'll give it to bro Yu first...

Guan Yu : Zhao Yun, may i see this letter first?

Zhao Yun : sure, u can...Master Guan Yu...

Guan Yu : thanks...

Then he read the letter and he said...

Guan Yu : i think u got a bad news, Zhao Yun...

Zhao Yun : Huh? Wat do u mean, Master Guan Yu?

Guan Yu : well, at first... i dun want tell this to u... but i suppose i need to tell u abt this... listen, Zhao Yun... do u remember an incident at school?

Zhao Yun : err, yeah... i was reading a book in there and then the bandits come to me...

Guan Yu : Nah, thats the bandits...i mean...

Zhao Yun : um, wat happen to they anyway?

Guan Yu : Nothing happen to they... but they challenge u to a fight and this is the challenge letter... also i was thinking to goin there and beat that bandits for u...

Zhao Yun : "..." (crap, wat should i do? I couldnt fight in this condition... so i guess i need to goin there also...) but, they wanted me right? I think i'll go with u then...

Guan Yu : As I said b4, no... u r not goin anywhere... u r still sick, remember...

-


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Zhao Yun : But, if i goin there too... maybe they'll...

Guan Yu : sorry, but no... i think i'll beat them then... so u no need to worry... nah, Fei... i suppose i'm goin to solve this first and bring this letter too... Oh, Fei... stay with him first, ok?

Zhang Fei : ok, be careful bro Yu...

(Author : sorry, the letter couldnt be seen by me too...bcoz it sent to their house...lol)

In that time after Guan Yu goin to Bandit's hideout... Ma Chao & Jiang Wei come home...

Jiang Wei & Ma Chao : we r back! Ah, Master Zhang Fei... how abt Yun conditions now?

Zhang Fei : he's already awake... u guys can go see him...

Ma Chao : Thanks, Master Zhang Fei... hey, where r u goin now...Wei?

Jiang Wei : err, i think i see a letter in front of the door... so u go to Yun's room first, i'll go there after i see wat letter is this...

Ma Chao : ok, i'm goin to Yun's room first then...

Then, Ma Chao arrive to Zhao Yun's room... and he knock it first...

Ma Chao : knock...knock... Yun!! U there? Le'mme in will ya...

Zhao Yun : come in, Chao! I'm not lock the door...

Ma Chao : ok, hey... how r u now?

Zhao Yun : I'm fine...but my head still little dizzy now...

And Jiang Wei comes with a rush, same as Zhang Fei just now...lol...

Jiang Wei : Hello, Yun...sorry i was late but i got a this bad letter in front of the door...

Zhao Yun : Hi, Wei... u r not late... but wat do u mean by that bad letter?

Jiang Wei : um, i think we talk that letter next time... after u r healthy enough to fight...

Zhao Yun : ok then...

Jiang Wei : Oh yes, i got a good news for u...Yun...

Zhao Yun : Huh? Wat is that?

Jiang Wei : Um, while we r goin home... i have see Master Guan Yu defeat the bandits from our school... err, u saw it too...Chao?

Ma Chao : yeah, i suppose that "bitch horse faces" are really angry then... lol...

Jiang Wei : "facepalm"... Chao, thats not funny...u know... the problem now is, that bandits'll so angry and wanna revenge to Master Guan Yu and Yun... also maybe they can do their revenge to the other people b4 they attacking us...

-


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Zhao Yun : "..." (as i thought, i should goin there with Master Guan Yu just now...but...)

Ma Chao : Yun? R u okay?

Zhao Yun : Huh? Yeah, wats the matter...Chao?

Ma Chao : i...um...eh... just wanna know... r u really ok, after hearing that things...Yun?

Zhao Yun : Dun worry, i heard anything it doesnt much a problem to me... but, i just wanted to know too... why they re after me & wanted me so much?

Jiang Wei : i think i know wat they re mean... Thats bcoz they discovered something on u and they doesnt find it from the other else...

Zhao Yun : maybe u r right, but r u guys ok with this?

Ma Chao : of course, we r best friends right? A best friends must help their friends if they r got a problem together right?

Zhao Yun : Hmm, yeah... u r right, Chao...

Ma Chao : so, if anything happens to us... we just need to face it together, right Wei?

Jiang Wei : Yup, thats right... so u just dun worry again abt that, ok?

Zhao Yun : Fine then, thank u so much guys...

Jiang Wei & Ma Chao : u r welcome, Yun...

3 days passed, Zhao Yun already can back to school... and he already give the letter from Zhuge Liang to his teacher at school... but he still have something in his mind... suddenly, Jiang Wei & Ma Chao rushing into him...

Jiang Wei & Ma Chao : Yun!! This isnt good!!

Zhao Yun : Wat happen, guys?

Jiang Wei : Um... its the message, i want talk to u while u r sick...it happens now...

Zhao Yun : Huh? I still dun understand... u can repeat wat Wei's mean, Chao?

Ma Chao : ok, i'll tell to u... the message that Wei's got is happening now... bcoz at the school park, it have a mysterious big hole... but in that hole, it coming out many monsters and in Master Zhuge Liang prediction... it source from the "Orochi's"place...

Jiang Wei : so, he was back from the death then... i wanna know wats he up to now?

Zhao Yun : "..." (if he's really come back here, that means... i can meet Yukimura and the others again to defeat that "Orochi" once more...) Guys, i think we must tell to our lord b4 its too late...

-


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

But suddenly, a girl come to that 3 boys and talk...

Mei Chan : Um, do u guys know who is this? (she give the photo of Zhuge Liang to them)

Jiang Wei : um, this is my Master and a doctor here... r u searching him, miss?

Mei Chan : no, i just sent by him to this school... to help a 3 boys...who named Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, & Jiang Wei? Err, do u guys know them?

Jiang Wei, Ma Chao, & Zhao Yun : Err, actually...it was us...

Mei Chan : Huh? So that 3 boys he mean, it was u guys?

Jiang Wei, Ma Chao, & Zhao Yun : Err, yeah...

Mei Chan : OMG!! I'm sorry... i think i must see u guys first b4 i'm asking u...

Ma Chao : Ha ha ha... thats ok, miss...

Mei Chan : Oops, i think i forget to introduce myself... my name is Mei Chan... nice to meet u, guys...

Jiang Wei : Um, I'm Jiang Wei and let me introduce my friends there... um, the spikey boy there is Ma Chao...

Ma Chao : Um, hi... nice to meet u...

Jiang Wei : and this handsome one is Zhao Yun...

Zhao Yun : "..." ah, hello... nice to meet u too... (he really couldnt talk to a girl/woman or i mean he was nervous...)

Mei Chan : (seeing Zhao Yun in the near) hmm, i guess i know u... i have see u much in the 3 Kingdom history... and i'm a fan of urs... (she's blushing a little while she said that...)

Zhao Yun : "..." eh, me... ( he's blushing a lot...)

Ma Chao : (tuk...tuk...) R u happy, right? Got a fans like that... ha ha ha... dun blushing so much like that... man, u already fine enough to get a girl friend...

Jiang Wei : Hey, dun be mean to Yun... u see right? He really blushing a lot and couldnt talk bcoz of that... Um, sorry miss... this spike boy is always like that...

Mei Chan : ha ha ha, thats ok... but Jiang Wei, can u call me just by my name? Bcoz that "miss" it sounds like old to me... beside then I and u guys r in the same age... so, i suppose u should call me...Mei Chan, ok?

Jiang Wei : um, ok...miss... eh? I mean Mei Chan... duh, sorry...a habit of mine...

Ma Chao : As I thought, Wei... u always like that too, i think that habit of urs must change it for a while...

-


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Jiang Wei : yeah, yeah... whatever...

Ma Chao : ha ha... sorry again, Mei Chan... this Jiang Wei is always like that too...

Mei Chan : thats ok too, Ma Chao...

Ma Chao : Oo, well... but, Yun? Wat r u doin there?

Zhao Yun : "..."

Ma Chao : Aww, man... r u lost in thought there? If still like that, i'll leave u behind...Yun!!

Zhao Yun : "..." Huh? Ok, i'm coming... (i... i really cant believe this... at first time, i see her... i really wanna protecting her so much... hmm, alright then... i think i should believe this feeling and tell her the truth while the time was right...)

Ma Chao : (whisper to Zhao Yun) Oh, boy... wat were u thinking until u lost in thought like that, Yun? Dun tell me, if u r thinking that girl? Or r u thinking abt something else like the odd one? He he he...

Zhao Yun : (whisper back to Ma Chao) of course not, Chao... i'm not like u, who like seeing that odd things... (In the truth, if i thinking about Mei Chan...is right... but the odd ones, is so very wrong...Chao...)

Jiang Wei : Hey, guys... wat r u talking abt anyway?

Ma Chao : errr, it was nothing...Wei... really...can u believe me,please? ( with puppy eyes...)

Mei Chan : lol, sorry abt that... but Wei, ur face r cute while u r angry... he he he... u too, Chao...

Jiang Wei & Ma Chao : "..." ( they r blushing a lot too, like Zhao Yun...)

Zhao Yun : Um, guys... i think we must goin fast to tell our lord now...

Jiang Wei : Eh, y...yes... (he running following Zhao Yun & Mei Chan...)

Ma Chao : Ah, wait for me...guys... dun leave me behind... aww, man... u guys r really cruel...

Zhao Yun : well ok, i slow it then for u...Chao... so r u already can catch me now?

Ma Chao : yeah, at this speed...its fine for me...

Mei Chan : um, Zhao Yun... r u already ok? Bcoz i heard from Master Zhuge Liang if u r sick 3 days ago... thats why, i came here to take care of u... if u still doesnt healthy yet...

Zhao Yun : Eh... i... um... (nervous)... ah, i'm already ok right now... thanks 4 ur concern abt me, Lady Mei Chan...

Mei Chan : Um, i think... can u dun use that "Lady"? bcoz it seems too old for me... beside then, my age and ur age r same... so can u just call me Mei Chan, please?

-


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Zhao Yun : Um... Alright, milady... Eh? i mean Mei Chan... duh, sorry... i usually call someone who i dun know well with a title like that... but if u r force me to do so... well, ok...

Mei Chan : thanks then...

Zhao Yun : u r welcome... (Duh, why i'm nervous like this? This isnt gentle... but as long as i see her, i'm really wanna protect her... aww, man... since when i have this feeling to her? I guess i couldnt stop thinking abt her right now...)

Ma Chao : (suddenly, he wanna scare Zhao Yun...) HEY, Yun... why r u lost in thought again? We r already arrive...

Zhao Yun : Huh? Eh? Ah, yeah... arrive to where?

Ma Chao : Oh, brother... of course, at home...u know... u think u want to stay at school?

Zhao Yun : Of course not, but why we get home early anyway?

Ma Chao : Thats bcoz the odd big hole... thats why our headmaster made this school closed for a while and we must goin home bcoz of this incident... so u r not paying attention to headmaster just now? Oh, boy...wat r u thinking again? Dun tell me, if u like thinking that odd thingy... lol...

Zhao Yun : As i said b4, i'm not like u... who likes thinking abt that...

Ma Chao : Hoo, so wat r u thinking? Can tell me wat is it?

Zhao Yun : Uh, if that thing... i couldnt tell... (he blushing again and looks like a boiled crab...lol)

Jiang Wei : Heey, guys... r u guys gonna in or not? We must tell to our lord first, u know...

Ma Chao : Alright, coming... nah, lets move on...

After they are enter their house, they see something not good there... bcoz many Orochi officer there and taking their lord & friends as a hostage...

Ma Chao : Crap, we re too late...

Jiang Wei : So, wat should we do now? Eh? Wait! Why they have another me,there? Dun tell me, this is just a fake...

Mei Chan : I guess i think the same way like u, Wei...

Zhao Yun : "..." ( why Lord Liu Bei isnt there? Dun tell me, this is...) (whisper to them) guys, i think this is a fake to trap us here... also, i have seen another people here...

Jiang Wei : (whisper too) who is that?

Ma Chao : ( whisper...whisper...) i think that is Da Ji... only her who can play tricks like this...

Mei Chan : (whisper) ooh, i know... she do a little tricks while becoming to a fake Cao Cao...

-


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Ma Chao : (still whisper) yes, u r right...

Jiang Wei : Ehem, u r there right? A fake Liu Bei? Or wat should i said, Da Ji?

Then the fake Liu Bei changed into Da Ji...

Da Ji : aww, crap... i thot my camouflage was perfect, but the appreantice of Zhuge Liang already considering it was me...

Ma Chao : Wat do u want here, Da Ji? And Where's Lord Liu Bei & the others gone?

Da Ji : Humph... u think i'll tell u and then goin home, huh? Of course not, so if u wanna know wat happen... u can check that big hole in ur school, and u'll know wat lord Orochi means...

Jiang Wei : One more thing too, Da Ji... if u thinking, i was believing u and goin to that place... it that means ur eyes r already so bad until u cant see the truth... bcoz i already know ur little bad tricks u want use to us...

Da Ji : Hoo, now u challenge me into a fight... very well, i think u'll regret this if u r still challenging me...

Suddenly, Da Ji attack Mei Chan... bcoz she know that Mei Chan doesnt have a relation with this business, so Da Ji think that her must be killed first...

Da Ji : u r really regretting this, hmm..."Lightning Strike"...

And Zhao Yun see that...

Zhao Yun : "..." ( crap, her attack r goin to Mei Chan... i think i should hold her lightning first, but if cant... thats ok, it that means... just me who got her attack... so, i'm sorry everyone...)

Then he suddenly jump into Mei Chan's place and tell Mei Chan to go somewhere else... and he'll finishing this business first... but bcoz the range isnt far enough from him, he turned into defense stance... Even though, he already dodge it with his spear... he still got a scratch on his shoulder...

Zhao Yun : UH!!

Mei Chan : Waaa, Yun... r u okay?

Zhao Yun : Dun worry, this is just a scratch...

Da Ji : Hmm, as i thought... u r already lose ur instinct just bcoz of her, Zhao Yun... Ho ho ho... i never know if someone get a something important, that means they can change like that...

Zhao Yun : "..." ( he protect his wound shoulder)

-


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Ma Chao : Damn, Da Ji... wat r u doin with my friend? ( he look at Zhao Yun's wounds...) Ah, u r really make me angry now... prepare urself, Da Ji...

Suddenly too, he attack Da Ji... but Da Ji is too fast than him and she successfully escaped from Ma Chao's attack... then she make a counterattack to the defenseless Ma Chao...

Ma Chao : UGH!! CRAP!!

Jiang Wei : Hey, Chao!!! R u really ok?

Ma Chao : No need to...worry about... sorry, it was my fault... bcoz of my anger to her... then i...

Zhao Yun : Chao, dun said that bad things... u know... i was wounded bcoz of my carelessness too... So i think we should find a way to teach her a lesson...

Da Ji : Ho ho... r u guys just wanna teach me a lesson now? Too bad, my time here is finished... bcoz i need go back to lord Orochi place... but b4 i go, i have a little gift for u guys... hmm, "Lightning Bolt x3"... nah, bye-bye...

(Author : um, this lightning strike & lightning bolt didnt exist in this period... so i made this exist now just for fun...lol...)

Then she's gone... but...

Jiang Wei : Damn, why this lightning still here? (suddenly the lightning strikes him...) Ouch!! (Damn this crap lightning!)

Zhao Yun : (he still protect his wounded shoulder) um, r u okay...Wei?

Jiang Wei : yeah, i'm ok... but why this lightning can move around to attack us?

Zhao Yun : "..." (hmm, i guess u won...Wei... bcoz u find the odd of this lightning...) Um, guys... i think this isnt just a lightning... i mean someone has controlled this lightning... (then the lightning suddenly ambush him and strikes him...) AH!!!

It seems that lightning r attack his wounds... so he fell down with his hand r protecting his wounded shoulder again...

Ma Chao : Yun!! R u serious u was ok? bcoz that lightning r strikes ur wounds...

Zhao Yun : I... i know abt that... so dun worry abt me and i guess u should thinking abt ur wounds first, Chao...

Jiang Wei : Guys, i think we should leave this place first... and i guess we must camping for a while...

Mei Chan : Wei, we no need to do that... and i think we can stay here for a while b4 we goin to that mysterious hole...

-


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

(Author : sorry, i forget... um, right now they r still using their uniform bcoz they just goin home from school but suddenly they got attack like that... so the wounded ppl here are torn their uniform bcoz of that attack... ok, we re back to the story now....)

-

Jiang Wei : Huh? So wat r u goin to do then?

Mei Chan : u'll see, Wei... (then she made a barrier to protect that 3 boys from the lightning, and she doin some magic to absorb this lightning first... at first, it didnt work to that lightning... but she successfully escaped from the lightning... and then, she try again her magic due to absorb this lightning forever... and at last, it works... so that lightning r successfully vanish, also she got a new magic skill bcoz of this...) so how do u think now, guys?

That 3 boys seems that was cool, to use a magic to defeat that lightning...

Jiang Wei : wow, thats really cool...

Ma Chao : yeah, i guess so...

Zhao Yun : hmm, i think i just wanna know how u can do that...Mei Chan?

Mei Chan : errr, i learn it from Master Pang Tong...

Jiang Wei, Ma Chao, & Zhao Yun : Ooo, ic... but its really great...

Mei Chan : Aww, guys.... u r really embarrassing me... but thx abt that...

Zhao Yun : nevermind that...

Jiang Wei : Alright, i think u guys need first aid now... bcoz u guys r wounded now...

Mei Chan : Ehem, u too...Wei... u forget abt that lightning r strike into u just now?

Jiang Wei : Eh? Well, ok... i guess we need to first aid Yun & Chao first, bcoz they got too much wounds...

Mei Chan : Ok then! Wei, u take care of Chao and i'll take care of Yun...

Jiang Wei : Kk then, lets do the first aid now...

Then Jiang Wei and Mei Chan do the first aid for Zhao Yun & Ma Chao, but the healing process need a long time bcoz Ma Chao near always hiding his wounds and wat abt Zhao Yun...

Mei Chan : I'm sorry, Yun... this is maybe really hurts for u, but hold it for a while... ok?

Zhao Yun : "..." (Silence)

And Mei Chan bandages Zhao Yun's right shoulder, but Zhao Yun still silence while hold it...

Zhao Yun : "..." (UH! This wounds hurts me, but thats ok... bcoz this is a punishment for me to being careless...)

-


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty, Samurai Warriors, & Warriors Orochi or any of the characters involved. This all belongs to KOEI except the OC, she is my original character.

-

Mei Chan : ok, its done... Wow, u r great...Yun... u can hold ur wounds with that medicine, if me... i think i'm already scream a lot like Chao... u see that, Yun?

Zhao Yun : uh-huh, i see that clearly...

Ma Chao : Ow ow ow... Wei, can u do it a little slowly plz? My wounds r really hurts...

Jiang Wei : no time to do it slowly, Chao... bcoz we need to hurry, b4 they re back with their reinforcement to kill us here... and ok, i'm done too...

Mei Chan : not done yet, Wei... i guess i need to bandages u now... so plz hold it for a while, ok?

Jiang Wei : um, ok... (i'm not sure too abt this...)

But, while Mei Chan just starts to bandages Jiang Wei... he already scream so much...

Mei Chan : OMG, Wei... hold it for a while, plzzz... if u r screaming and yelped so much, i dun think so if ur wounds are opened again... nah, plz hold it now...ok?

Jiang Wei : uh, ok... i'll hold it...

And then, Mei Chan already done bandages Jiang Wei...

Mei Chan : Kk, i'm done... Look, it doesnt too hurts right, Wei?

Jiang Wei : errr, yeah...

Ma Chao : ha ha ha, as i thot... u r screaming too, Wei...

Jiang Wei : yeah...yeah... whatever u said, Chao...

Zhao Yun : Hey, guys... dun start a fight here, bcoz they wanted us to do that... so they can destroy us easily...

Ma Chao : err, u r right, Yun...

Jiang Wei : ok then, so wat should we do here now?

Mei Chan : u said wat should we do, Wei... of course, we must prepared first b4 goin to that hole...

Ma Chao : u mean like this, Mei Chan? (he change into his DW6 outfit)

Mei Chan : huh? Um, yeah... u r right, Chao...

Jiang Wei : well ok, it just so easy to do... ( he change into his DWSF2 outfit)

Zhao Yun : hmm, i think thats my turn then... (he change into his DW6 outfit too)

Mei Chan : Kk... i guess its my turn to do it now... ( she change into Yun's DW5 outfit female version)

Jiang Wei : hey, its that Yun's DW5 outfit?

Mei Chan : yeah, but this is the female one...

Jiang Wei : hmm, ok...

-


End file.
